


It Can Wait

by Night_Time_Daydreams



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I thought some fluff would be nice, M/M, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, With all the angst in the fandom right now, fudge - Freeform, i can’t believe I forgot to tag hurt/comfort, idk man there's not much here, pure fluff, uhh they eat breakfast at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Daydreams/pseuds/Night_Time_Daydreams
Summary: Logan knew that he was pushing himself too far, too fast. He knew this, just like he knew the sun was bright and the sky was blue. He also knew that this was bad. He knew that, if he continued to overwork himself and not sleep and refuse to eat, he would work himself into a pit that he might not be able to climb out of.Metaphorically speaking, of course.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship, romantic LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, basically, I'm Depressed tm and the latest episode just made me very, very anxious (ha, irony) and I just want some Fluff. So here is FLUFF. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!! 
> 
> Important note: Anything surrounded by forward-slashes (/) is meant to be italics, but this website hates me. Whatever.
> 
> Edit: it’s exactly the same, I just realized I forgot to tag the fic as hurt/comfort when its /literally saved on my computer as “Logan hurt/comfort ficlet-thingyyy”/........I made a stupid.....whatever, just enjoy the fic

Logan knew that he was pushing himself too far, too fast. He knew this, just like he knew the sun was bright and the sky was blue. He also knew that this was bad. He knew that, if he continued to overwork himself and not sleep and refuse to eat, he would work himself into a pit that he might not be able to climb out of. 

Metaphorically speaking, of course. 

And yet, Logan didn't seem to be able to slow down. 

He still refused Patton's pleas for dinner. 

He still refused Roman's invitations for some time off. 

He still refused Virgil's demands for rest. 

He loved his boyfriends, Newton above, he did, but he had to get this work done. 

At least, that had been his mindset. 

Now, however, he didn't really have all that much on his mind at all other than the intense burning of his eyes and the slightly fuzzy feeling in his brain. 

Logan cursed under his breath and leaned closer to his laptop screen, trying to make out the blurry words. They seemed to be mocking him, tiny letters floating from their places and refusing to stay still. Logan squinted, trying to force himself to stay focused. He mechanically typed away on his keyboard, barely noticing what words he produced. 

Soft knocking at his door and the creaking of its hinges broke his concentration. 

Logan hummed, eyes still set on the screen. "What." 

The person's slow footsteps mingled with the tapping of the keys. "L-Logan? Starlight, you need to rest." Virgil. 

Logan frowned, shaking his head. He continued a little longer than perhaps was necessary, enjoying how the rushing air played against his face, before he spoke, barely noticing his slurring of the words, "Not yet…s'gotta get done…." 

Logan reached over and pinched his arm. Hard. He had to stay awake. 

He noticed gasps from behind him as someone rushed forward, gently caressing his sore arm. "Oh, honey…you can't do that. You've got to take a break." 

Logan blinked at his arm. It was red and purple and puckered. Arms weren't supposed to be puckered. That wasn't good. 

Logan's eyes traveled from his arm up the hands holding it to the person's face. "…Patt'n? 'S that you?" Logan's vision was going dark as well as blurry, odd little dots and colored lines covering the concerned face of his boyfriend. That wasn't good either. 

Logan felt a cool hand on his forehead, and he subconsciously leaned into the touch. Logan shook himself when he noticed. He reached out for his keyboard, brushing off the cool, wonderful hands, but a different pair caught his own before he could resume his work. "No, no, no, mon cherie." Roman. It had to have been. "No more computer tonight. You need rest." 

Logan frowned, forcing his eyes open so he could glare at his boyfriends. He had to get them to understand that he was /fine/. 

He stood, shaking off the hands and not-so-subtly bracing himself on the table. He turned slightly to face his boyfriends, ignoring the swaying of the room. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but his mind was curiously blank. 

He looked down to his desk and, suddenly, had to catch himself on his desk chair. He…he'd fallen? How had he fallen? Why had his legs given out from under him? It didn't make sense….

Virgil darted forward, grabbing Logan's arm and hoisting it around his shoulders, "S'alright, Stars, I've gotcha. We'll take care of you, don't worry." Virgil's murmured assurances were finally able to settle Logan. 

If Virgil said it was going to be alright, it would be alright. Enough said. 

Logan watched disinterestedly as Roman came to his other side and helped Virgil to support his weight. Logan distantly thought that he should help them, maybe pick up his feet a little, but everything was just so heavy and that would just be one more thing that he'd have to think about. He watched as Patton helped him change into his pajamas and gently pushed him down into the oh-so-soft bed. 

Logan could barely keep his eyes open.

However, when he looked up his boyfriends, Logan fought his way out from under the covers. "I've…" a yawn interrupted his sentence, "I've gotta finish, or you guys 're gonna…you're gonna…." The words wouldn't come to him. If this work didn’t get finished, it would just create more problems for the others. Virgil would panic, Patton would worry, and Roman would fret. It was the last thing Logan wanted. He just…couldn’t seem to find the words to tell them.

Patton leaned forward and brushed Logan's bangs back. "Logie-bear, you can finish tomorrow. It can wait." 

Logan stared for a moment before nodding. He reached out, though, and caught hold of Patton's hand before he could straighten fully. "Stay…please…." He saw Patton and the others exchange glances before his attention was once again caught by Patton's bright smile. 

"Okay."

Patton crawled in next to Logan while Roman settled himself at the foot of the bed. Virgil waited until everyone was settled before sprawling over all of them. 

Logan would've laughed, had he not already fallen asleep. 

\-------

When Logan woke, he was surrounded by soft blankets and many, many pillows, but surprisingly few warm bodies, if he recalled the night before properly. Slowly, he sat up, retrieving his glasses from the bedside table.

He could hear the sounds of some sort of movie playing downstairs and the clanking of dishes coming from the kitchen. 

Logan gently ran a hand over the blanket wrapped around him. Red with small golden crowns. Roman's. 

He smiled and stood, flinging the blanket round his shoulders and making his way downstairs. He paused on the last step, grinning at Roman serenading Patton on the sofa, singing along to a love song from whatever Disney movie they had on. Virgil was in the kitchen, fixing up breakfast for everyone.

Logan stepped to the floor and cleared his throat. 

Heads whipped around to his shy smile. Virgil was the first to move, abandoning the meal in favor of nearly storming up to Logan and grabbing him round the collar, tugging him in for a sweet kiss. Logan smiled into it, wrapping his hands around Virgil's waist. 

When they broke off, Virgil closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Logan's, "If you ever overwork yourself to that extent /ever/ again, I will murder you myself, I swear." 

Logan smiled, gently brushing his fingers along Virgil's jawline. "I'm sorry, Virgil. I'm sorry I worried you…" Logan raised his gaze and looked between Patton and Roman, both of whom were smiling softly, "I'm sorry I worried all of you." 

Patton and Roman glanced at each other before Roman rose and swiftly pulled Patton to his feet. They made their way over and sandwiched Logan and Virgil between them, Logan laughing all the while. 

Suddenly, one of Virgil's timers went off, causing him to extract himself from the group hug and shoot towards the kitchen. 

Patton laughed, beautiful giggles ringing through the small living room, and stood on his tip-toes to kiss Logan on the cheek before skipping to Virgil's aid. 

Logan and Roman shared a look and promptly burst into giggles of their own. Roman gently took Logan's hand and pulled him towards the couch. Roman sat first, then tugged Logan into his lap. 

Logan laughed and rearranged himself so that he was face-to-face with Roman. Roman's eyes widened. Logan smirked, a sudden burst of confidence coming from Roman's reaction. 

Logan took the edge of Roman's blanket in his hands and tugged it over their heads, creating a red-tinted pocket separated from the rest of the world. Roman blinked owlishly. 

"Thank you." Logan's whisper was low, and he wasn't even entirely sure that Roman could even hear him. "Thank you for taking care of me." 

Roman's face softened. "You don't need to thank me, Logan. I'll always take care of you." 

Logan started to tear up. He reached up and cupped Roman's cheek with one hand, tangling the other in Roman's fluffy hair. And they kissed.

It was like watching the fireworks on the Fourth of July, like coming downstairs on Christmas morning, like watching the stars and simultaneously feeling so big and so small in the space of the vast, vast universe. 

In essence, it was pretty nice. 

After more than a few minutes of this, Logan felt the blanket get pulled off of them. 

Logan reluctantly broke away from Roman, who, at first, tried to follow when he pulled away. 

Logan grinned over at the beaming and blushing Patton before ducking his head slightly and kissing along Roman's jawline. Roman's eyes fluttered closed again. Logan grinned into Roman's neck, allowing his teeth to scrape gently over a sensitive section of Roman's neck. Roman stifled a little moan, arching his neck slightly to give Logan a better angle. 

Logan smiled over at Patton before taking action. 

He pressed his lips against Roman's neck…and blew a big raspberry. 

Patton shrieked with laughter. Roman shrieked as well, pushing a laughing Logan's face away from him. 

Virgil poked his head through the doorway and gestured threateningly with a spatula, though it was largely negated by the wide smile lighting up his face. "Not in front of my pancakes! Get a room!" 

Roman quite obviously wasn't going to respond, so Logan, feeling rather emboldened, called out, "Well if you wanted to join in, Virgil, you could have just asked." 

Virgil rolled his eyes, still grinning, and disappeared again into the kitchen. 

Patton seemed to remember something, eyes widening comically, "Oh! That's right, breakfast is almost ready!" 

Logan accepted Patton's help up and stretched languidly as Patton went back to helping Virgil with his breakfast preparations. As Logan stretched, he allowed his shirt to ride up slightly for the sole purpose of continuing to rile Roman up. 

Logan was then startled by a growl from behind him. Roman's arms wrapped around his waist and he pressed his face to the junction of Logan's neck and shoulder. "You, my little tease," Roman's voice was deep and rough, "are playing with fire." 

Logan hummed, leaning back into Roman. "And I might be burned, yes Roman, I've heard the spiel before." They shared another lazy kiss before making their way into the kitchen. 

Logan watched his loves, holding a near-full platter of Virgil’s chocolate-chip pancakes. Patton was filling their respective mugs with favorite drinks (hot chocolate for himself, coffee with two sugars for Logan, coffee with /too much/ sugar and cream for Virgil, and hot tea with a dash of honey for Roman). Roman was plating up bacon and eggs, bickering half heartedly with Virgil about how they were supposed to be put into the divided container. Virgil, meanwhile, was flipping the last of the pancakes onto Logan’s dish.

“Thank you.” Logan’s voice caused the others to pause their tasks. “I wasn’t anywhere near coherent enough last night to properly convey my thanks, but I am now. You…all of you…” Logan paused, throat uncharacteristically tight. 

Logan watched as the others exchanged significant glances before Virgil spoke. “We know, Starlight.” 

Logan laughed, basking in the love of his boyfriends. 

Yeah, they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't be afraid to like and comment, I promise I don't bite! 
> 
> Hopefully this brought a little bit of happiness into your day!


End file.
